Oh your such a git
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Ron and Hermione's bumpy love story and how they finally ended up together with the amused help of Ginny and Harry. Romance insults and laughter :)


_AN._

This is was originally the last chapter in another story of mine but that was a Ginny/Harry story and I decided that I wanted to keep it that way so I deleted but then reread it and decided I liked it so its going to become its own story :)  
This will be a multi chap but not just yet, I have a lot on my plate as well as 4 other fics im desperately trying to keep up with so when everything has calmed down I have every intention of continuing this.

Any way hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it 3

"Hermione come on we're going now" ginny hollered up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Ginny firstly, who's us? and secondly where are we going?" hermione asked poking her head around the door.

"Harry and i are going to Hogsmeade, we figured we deserved a holiday from studying" Ginny told her.

"No thanks gin, unlike some people i prefer not to take holidays until I've actually finished my home work" Hermione turned her nose up and disappeared back into her dorm.

"Ron's coming too" Ginny continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken.

"On second thoughts" Hermione's head poked back around the door quickly "I've just snapped my quill, i better come to get another one" Hermione sighed.

"No thats alright Hermione, i still haven't gotten you a birthday present so ill pop in and grab you one k?"

"No really Gin, id better come, you never really can be to sure buying quills, ill just grab my purse and put something on hang on..." hermione once again disappeared.

"From the girl who, A) never stops studying and B) barely even notices if shes using her own quill most of the time (which can get incredibly inconvenient when trying to study with her) that was _very _interesting" Ginny mused.

"Hermione! Come on we have to go! what on earth are you doing up there?" ginny asked then winced as a loud bang accompanied by a puff of peach colored smoke curled out from under the shut door.

"Hermione?" Ron hollered panicked "Are you ok? Ginny whats she doing? Im going up there!"

"Over my dead body" Ginny snorted making her way up the stairs "Hermione?"

Ginny opened the door and coughed as colored smoke poured out. Holding her breath she dashed to the window and flung it open then turned and faced the room. as the air cleared she saw hermione sitting morosely on the bed.

"Gin I think i might stay back, i just remembered professor Binns asked specifically for two feet of parchment for our essay on troll war and the issue of the Riceland ceasefire... and I've only done one and a half" Hermione sighed.

"Hermione whats honestly going on? peach smoke?" ginny made her way over to the bed raising her eyebrow at Hermione's attempt at subtly kicking something under the bed. sighing she dropped to her belly an retrieved a violently pink book from under the bed.

"Anie Andonte's Appearance enhancement for younger witches... not your usual study material hermione" Ginny smirked repressing a giggle.

"Oh shush, its just nonsense anyway, and its lavenders, she just left it on her bed and well i thought i might as well but i think i might as wont" Hermione shook her head.

Ginny grinned broadly. "Well ill tell you what, i wont ever mention this and i wont even ask your motives, all you have to do is sit perfectly still and compliant for the next twenty minutes while i fix your hair and get you all prettied up. deal?"

"deal" hermione agreed, just a little terrified at what terrors ginny had in stall the essay completely forgotten.

Tossing the book aside with contempt Ginny set to work.

20 minutes, several bangs, a fair amount of swearing, a lot of rummaging, some arguing, more rummaging, some zipper trouble and then world war three (which was won by ginny btw, so hermione ended up wearing make up) the girls were ready.

Ginny had proved herself to be Fred and George's sister by using a wide variety of spells (a large amount her own creations) on Hermione's hair, clothes and the odd cheering charm to keep her victim happy (it was largely attributed to this that she managed to get hermione into a light blue sundress).

By the end of it hermione was in awe.

"Do you mean to tell me that you do this every singly morning?" she asked incredulous.

"well of course!" ginny looked her as if _she _was the weird one.

"i don't know how you bother" hermione shrugged. ginny just let it be but she rolled her eyes.

"babe you girls ready?" Harry called from the common room.

"Babe?" she asked skeptically raising her eyebrows.

Ginny just shrugged grinning and blushing a little "yeah we'll be right down hang one. and warn Ron too!" she added cheekily then ducked just in time to dodge the shoe hermione threw at her.

"Oh honestly Ginny! Now Ron's going to think i only got dressed up for him!" hermione cried in horror.

"well didn't you?" ginny asked. she wasn't fast enough to dodge the shoe this time but managed to stop it hitting her face at least.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione sniffed deeply offended. and ever so slightly concerned. if Ginny could work it out who else would?

"i don't see why you bother, he's no great catch and you could do a lot better."

"i have no interest in 'catching' him" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Any way he's to big, i he'd crush me" she tried changing the subject with a joke.

"oh ha ha" ginny dead panned "now we really do need to get going!" she pulled hermione off the bedd and ushered her out the door and down the stairs.

...

Hermione thought about her big entrance into the common room. it had gone great. except for the boys having their backs turned and missing most of it, some git wolf-whistling, the fanged frisbee, ginny singing teenage dream at the top of her lungs (note to self STOP SHOWING GINNY MUGGLE MUSIC!) oh and not to mention her full fall. so yeah, it was kinda a disaster.

Walking down the main street in Hogsmeade the four of them bunched together trying to keep warm, they'd been drastically optimistic in their hopes for the weather.

"Maybe we should skip the shrieking shack" Ginny suggested through chattering teeth.

"Hermione! your lips are turning purple they're almost blue Ginny do something!" Ron worried staring transfixed at her lips.

"Ron its snowing" hermione said in her 'no shit Ronald' voice, hiding her lips from his stare behind her hand self consciously.

"Bloody hell" he muttered still looking at her lips.

"She's freezing you git" Gin punched him in the arm "while you just enjoy yourself in that thick soft jumper why don't you"

Ron looked down at his jumper in astonishment then at hermione, blue lips, chattering teeth and goose bumped arms.

"Oh erm well would you... I mean do you want...?" he asked awkwardly, pulling at the bottom of his jumper to show what he meant.

"Oh erm yes please" hermione put him out of his misery. Quickly pulling it over his head Ron turned it back the right way and gingerly passed it to her. Slipping it over her head she laughed when it unfolded down almost down to her knees. She laughed trying to find her hands, the sleeves were almost double the length of her arms. They both laughed as she flopped her arms around like a seal trying to get her ands out. Grinning Ron reached out and easily caught one of her arms.

"Bloody hell hermione, your tiny! do you even have arms?" he teased rolling the sleeve up further and further until he found her hand. "Took your time eh?" he chuckled holding her hand up dramatically.

"oh haha, now do the other one" hermione rolled her eyes.

reluctantly letting go of her hand he gently grabbed her other arm and began rolling.

Hermione watched his face and his his frown of concentration, so absent from their studying finally making an appearance. She also happened to notice his fitted black teeshirt which contrasted with his skin and hair and the snow, not to mentioned his lean figure. Determinedly she pulled her eyes up to his face and resolved to keep it there.

"Found it!" Ron exclaimed pulling her hand from the sleeve, unaware that Hermione was, well, _distracted_.

"Thanks Ron, Hey where did Harry and Ginny go?" She asked turning her head from side to side.

"Oi Ginny! Harry!" Ron hollered turning around but still holding her hand.

"They must have gone into the Three Broomsticks" Ron decided.

"hmmm?" hermione asked, distracted by her hand in his. "oh, yes your right"

"Come on then" he gently tugged her hand.

Ron held the door open for her and they both staggered in.

"Oh hi, our friends are her already so we don't need a table, but we'll have two butterbeers please" hermione asked when madam Rosemerters assistant came up to the crowd.

" NO NO NO NO NO AND NO! Im sorry but there is absolutely no space what so ever! every one is crowded in here because of this blasted storm, we have no free seats and no standing room left either! I'm very sorry but try coming back in an hour after the lunch rush and we'll see what we can so" he apologized pushing them firmly out the door ignoring their protests about Harry and Ginny.

"Git" Ron muttered darkly as the stood out side the pub under the shelter. The snow was still very light but the wind had picked up and was very strong, promising rain or heavier snow. Shrieking hermione stumbled and nearly fell as a particularly strong gust of wind nearly blew her of her feet and nearly blinded her with a flurry of snow.

Ron effortlessly reached out and grabbing her around the waist he pulled her under the awning and tucking her under his chin he put his arms around her to steady her.

"You ok?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm alright" she smiled and he grinned crookedly at her. "So now what?"

"I don't know... We really should get inside and if we cant get into the three broomsticks we could try Honydukes but that will be absolutely _packed _and so will Zonkos... Oh I don't know Ron, the only place i can think of is the Hogsheade but..."

"That place is bloody horrible" Ron finished for her.

"well then i honestly don't know" hermione sighed. "I cant think of anywhere else..."

"Well actually..." Ron cleared his throat. "There is one place... Its a little coffee shop"

"Oh Ron that sounds wonderful, i cant wait to get out of this wind!" she shivered.

"Come on then" he pulled her out into the strong wind and the snow, he kept his arm around her waist as the were buffeted by the gusts of wind.


End file.
